The Lost AI Prologue
by CLNCJD94
Summary: The Lost AI Prologue. Here you can have a taste of my up coming story. It is still in the process of being made but I have plenty of work written down and I want as much feedback as possible. In this summary we meet up with an AI surrounded by ONI agents and find out the name of the main protagonist. James Carter otherwise known as...Sierra.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost A.I.**

"How would you describe your creator?" An ONI officer asked.

The Artificial Intelligence stood there surrounded by ONI officers. He had on Ancient Greek attire and a shield on his back, but looked like a modern day adult.

"My creator?" said the A.I. curiously, his voice was completely American and had a sarcastic tone to complement it. His face was covered with an Ancient Greek helmet but his dark brown hair came out from the sides. The ONI officers shifted nervously as the A.I. moved around on the table.

"Yes his name was James Carter. But many just called him by his call sign. Sierra." One of the officers stated. Even though the A.I.'s hologram was only the size of a coffee mug, he still made them uneasy almost as if he was actually a person. The A.I. flickered a few times before speaking again

"You mean JC?" The officer nodded at the A.I's question.

"Well you have his entire file right there. Why don't you just open it up and look at it." He paused for a moment to think about his next statement, "or are you scared that I have a nasty surprise to scare the shit out of you….again?" The A.I. sarcastically questioned. The officer leaned over the table, the dim lighting in the room made it nearly impossible for any features to be made out. But his voice was stern and harsh, and the little features that were shown it looked like he hadn't had slept in months.

"Tell me where he is right now you pathetic little excuse for an A.I.!" The officer yelled but the A.I. wasn't threatened at all, he just stood there and smiled.

"You were made by some rouge Spartan who still can't get over the-." The A.I. raised his hand and the officer stopped shocked that an A.I. would dare do something to someone who could destroy them at any moment.

"I will tell you this much. When he wants something he will get it nothing will ever stop him, you may delay him, you may wound him, hell you even may turn his soldiers against him. But he will get what he wants." He smirked and after a few moments he finished the statement. "And I don't even want to know how much he wants me back… and I can't wait to see what he does to every last officer in this room."


	2. The Lost AI Ch 1

20 Years earlier

"Come on James. Let's play catch!"

I walked outside to see my older brother, Steven tossing the ball in the air.

"Alright Storm, but you know I suck when it comes to tossing the ball around!" I said as he threw it at me and I snagged it out of the air.

"Well that wasn't that bad of a catch." He sarcastically joked to me, "That's why we need to get you better if you want to make your league team this year. And James, you know the guys down at the base call me that." Storm said with a light laugh.

Steven Carter, to some sir, others called him asshole, and for the most part they called him Storm. But to me he was just big brother. After our parents died in a car crash two years ago when I was five, he got re-deployed here on our home planet of Parthos. He has done the best he could and the United Nations Space Command provided us a nice two story suburban house with a huge field behind us for us to live in. Life without mom and dad is hard, I might be young but Storm has made sure I know skills to survive and that I understood what happened. After tossing the ball back and forth for a short time we heard alarms off in the distance. "Should we be worried?" I ask putting the ball down.

"Na, just our test alarm." He reassures me, Storm doesn't like the military side of his life, but it had to be shown to me, and he definitely doesn't like how much time I want to spend on base with him. "When you're older," he always tells me. But secretly he loves it because of the time we spend together talking about old battles and generals.

"Hey JC come here!" Storm yells for me, I didn't realize how far back I moved since we started.

I run over to him and he is already talking when I finally reach him.

"You know that squad formation you showed me yesterday? My Lieutenant loved it can you go more depth with him?" He handed me the radio.

"Hello this is James Carter some Lt was looking for me?"

Nothing. Just static, is Storm trying to prank me? Last time I had said something about the military he decided to prank me and I didn't talk to him for weeks.

"Hang on a second." He grabbed the radio from me.

"This is Sergeant Storm, where did all the chatter go?" Something isn't right, the alarms that were blaring suddenly stop mid-way through.

"Storm, the alarm stopped…." I notice and tell him. He looks at me funny, but realizes that something is off. He runs inside to get his rifle and I follow behind him.

I go upstairs and grab my knife and run back downstairs, Storm is waiting for me. "What's the plan Storm?" I ask nervously.

"We have to get to Fort Livingsville, rally with the UNSC, and get you to a safe zone."

"No, I can help you!"

"James this is not up for debate, I can't lose my only family left now let's go."

He loads his MA5 assault rifle and we move out our back door. I stare at the farmland behind our house, the sun is on its decent to Parthos but it will take time to reach the ground. I hope this is not the last time that I get to see this place. The UNSC will be able to drive back whoever is attacking us. As we move outside a purple drop pod lands in our backyard and the door is kicked out towards us, but lands a few feet away from us. A species from an alien group called the Covenant steps out and boy is he all sorts of ugly. Its blue armor shinning in the evening light and I can instantly identify that it is an Elite. I thought Storm was tall; he was in excellent shape even for a marine he was twenty-five at 6'2" and weighing roughly two hundred pounds. But this thing dwarfed him. It must have been eight feet tall and weight almost four hundred pounds! I have never seen a species from the Covenant, but was this thing ugly. Its mouth was split by four mandibles and its feet were like a giant bird with two toes. It pulled out a small handle from its waist and then a sword came out of nowhere. It was three maybe four feet long and looked to be made out of pure light. That sword was charging straight for Storm and I. Storm stepped forward firing his rifle full auto, the rounds hit the Elite and the shields flickered but didn't break. He drops his rifle and pulls out his knife. What is he doing? The Elite had all the advantages in this fight other than Storm's pure guts.

"Run JC!" He screams but I stand there dumbfounded.

The Elite swings its sword but Storm ducks and grabs the sword hand and plunged his knife into that hand. The elite caught him with a punch to the chest. But Storm counters with a swift kick to the Elites thigh, dropping it to Storm's level. I have never seen him this fierce before, even when I see him practice his hand to hand combat moves he never gets like this. He pulls out a second knife and stabs it in the Elite's neck and it falls over, its bluish-purple blood spilled over the ground. I walk over to storm and hand him his rifle.

"You alright bro?" I asked him as I helped him up.

"Yeah." He says exhausted and catches his breath. "Did I kick that Elite's ass?" "That was awesome I can't believe you just did that did they teach you how to fight like that in basic or was there a special class you had to take?" "I'm just naturally a badass huh?" We both laughed together

. "Alright don't get too cocky now. But why did you stop shooting?"

"It had an energy shield and my rifle didn't have the right rounds to tear through shields."

"An energy shield? I thought only Spartans had that type of technology?"

"Has the UNSC propaganda gotten into the schools too? " He was right the UNSC has spread propaganda everywhere after the last few years of dominating the battlefield. But I thought that it was all true and why not explain more in school? Is it because my classmates and I are too young to understand?

"Look the Spartans got their shield from the Covenant; there are more things we took from them too." He got up and saw my knife in my hand but didn't say anything about it. "James we need to get moving, the base is a few miles from here and the Covenant are dropping all over the place."

After about an hour of moving through the back country roads I break the silence.

"Any luck Storm?"

"The coms have been dead since I killed that Elite. They must have jammed us." Storm responds back.

"Why would they attack us? Aren't we stronger then the Covenant?" I shouldn't be pushing those questions but I think too fast when I'm nervous.

"The UNSC seems to think that. But the only reason is to stop the fear humanity used to have of the Covenant and spread fear through Covenant ranks." Storm answered my questions. But what is really going on? In school we learned that the First Covenant-Human war was won based on operations lead by a Spartan called The Master Chief. Now there are thousands of Spartans that are training, going on highly classified missions, and wiping out entire armies. If I was the leader of the Covenant I would definitely be scared out of my mind. But the question I have been asking myself the entire time still remains. Why the hell would they attack here on Parthos, one of the most heavily militarized based planets? Especially since this is where veteran Spartans come to live out the rest of their lives.

"Hey look we are in luck a Warthog." Storm stops my train of thought. "The chain gun is destroyed but other than that it's good to go!" I get into the passenger side of the open air vehicle and we drive up the road. Signs of battle are everywhere, UNSC soldiers are all over the fields and forest. Where are the Covenant troops, shouldn't they have casualties too? I stare out the side and watch the trees pass trying to get my mind off things.

"At least we won't run out of gas JC." Storm jokes and we both laugh at that thought.

"Well the sun is still shining so I would hope we wouldn't." I add in and we snickered a bit. We always laughed about older technologies. It did get us in trouble though, we aren't allowed back into museums for disturbing tours about gasoline operated vehicles. Let's just say that we may or may not have kicked over an old oil drum thinking that it was empty to scare people. After about ten minutes of driving we approach Fort Livingsville.

"Get in here soldier move!" A Lt was screaming at us and other soldiers that were arriving. We get out of our warthog and some marines take it to a nearby building I can only guess to be the motor pool.

"Why are our coms down?" Storm questioned.

"The Covies jammed us and our fleet can't communicate with each other and it's a massacre up in space by our Orbital Platforms." A corporal reports to my brother, "We are limited to short range TEAMCOM and I mean very short range."

"What is the plan then corporal?"

"We are evacuating the planet Sgt."

"Why?! Let's fight them back this is our home." Storm was furious. Solders were running around the base, some scrambling to move weapons around and a few ODST's were moving some bodies. I couldn't tell if they were alive or wounded. Two soldiers were moving what looked like machine gun turrets to a nearby watchtower.

"Listen grab some ammo and get your brother to the evac point at Whiskey Bravo Five and get the hell of the planet Storm! I wish we could spare you men. But shit is getting real and we need to evacuate the major cities while we can" The corporal sounded concerned and from the chatter around the base he had every reason to be. The UNSC was losing…..badly.


	3. The Lost AI Ch 2

Chapter 2 A Long Walk Home

"Are we going to fight or-." Storm stopped me and handed me his magnum.

"There are 8 rounds in the clip, only shoot if you need to." He grabbed some ammo and a few grenades.

"Are you worried Storm?" It was just us in the armory, which was missing plenty of weapons. "Let's just get off the planet James." He sounded disappointed and had every right to be. The great might of the UNSC is getting its ass kicked. We left the base and avoided most of the fighting. Storm would silently kill the few Elites we ran into. But after he killed something and he called me over. The alien laying on the ground wasn't an Elite though; it looked like a bird, a really ugly bird. It was scaly and had huge yellow eyes, perfect for sniping, there were spines protruding from its neck going down to the center of its back. It was about a few inches shorter then storm and very skinny.

"This is a Jackal James; they are the Covenant's lethal snipers." Storm pointed at the tree that it was sitting in. There were seventeen scratch marks on the bark of the tree. I read stories from the first war all the time, and the stories about the Jackal's skills were incredible. "Let's get moving, the evac zone is a few clicks and now I know that there are snipers, we will have to be even more careful." Storm was nervous, I could tell by the shakiness in his voice. He knew something was wrong about this invasion that he wasn't telling me. I'm going to find out what is going on when we get off Parthos.

After we move through the forest we come across a large field; maybe about two football fields long. Not much for cover other than the tall grass and an old playground towards the middle of the field. There must have been swings there at some point, but now they are gone. "How much further to the evac point Storm?" I ask nervously watching the tree line ahead of us. "The evac point is about another mile or so down the-." Storm's voice is drowned out by the deafening sound of more drop pods landing in the field. Storm grabs my arm and pushes me towards the jungle gym "Stay under there and don't move," he tells me as he moves forward towards the Elites. Five Elites with their swords drawn now surrounded Storm, but I don't think they noticed me.

"Drop your weapon human, and we promise you a quick death." The Elite that just spoke must have been officer, or at least that is what I think. He had a red primary color for his armor with some blue decals along his chest. Storm was swinging his rifle between targets trying to keep them at bay.

"Come on guys don't make me kill all of you." Storm taunts,

"Your race will be destroyed by the might of the Covenant! Nothing you can do will prevent this from happening you humans are pathetic and weak" The Elites taunts back

"I will make sure none of you leave this planet and you will rot in hell!" The Elite pounded his chest taunting Storm and he took the chance and quickly threw his knife and hit one in the eye. How can I help? There must be something I can do but what? I looked around for anything to use and then I remember. The magnum he gave me I, but what good can I be? By the time I looked back another Elite was dead but the surviving three had formed a triangle around Storm. He picked his target and fired his entire magazine into another Elite, which dropped dead about ten feet from him. Could he win this? The odds were two to one now but the Elites were within striking range of their swords. Storm rolled past one swing and ducks underneath a second. I watched him throw an elbow in an Elite's back but the other one drops his shoulder into Storm. He needs my help, and now it's my turn to fight. I move from under the jungle gym and shoot a few rounds from the magnum at the Officer. "Hey ugly over here!" I scream firing the last few rounds from my magnum. The pistol rounds bounce off the Elites shielded armor. "Come on fight me!" I challenge the Elite, who is walking towards me smirking, at least I think he is smirking, at the thought of an easy kill. Well I'm not going to go down easy. The knife and my hand are both visibly shaking. I stumble backwards as the Elite draws closer and closer, I swing my knife but miss and soon my legs are off the ground. My knife falls out of my hand as the Elite picks me up.

"My face will be the last thing your pathetic eyes will ever see." The officer says raising the sword up above its head. Great my last thoughts will be of this ugly face. Suddenly the Elite goes limp and I see Storm's knife in the side of its neck.

"Nighty night Hinge-Head." Storm whispers into the now dead Elite's ear. Storm hops off the Elite as it falls over and I roll away.

"Thanks Storm!" I get up and hug him but he is still looking around.

"Come on JC we need to-." A flash beam of blue light streams through Storm's chest and he falls over, blood spilling out of the fresh wound. I hit the ground hiding in the tall grass, clutching onto my brother.

"Come on Steven get up please!" I scream at him.

"J-James…I'm sorry." Steven barley is able to speak.

"Just stay with my Steve please I love you! You're my only family I have left." I feel his chest rise slowly, his breathing starting to slow; I can't lose Steven.

"James, you're growing up so fast. I am so proud of who you are and I know you will do great. Do one thing for me." Steven's voice is raspy and the blood is soaking his armor. My own tears are sliding down my face and I can't stop them.

But I manage to answer him, "Anything Steven."

"Live for me James…I love you." My brother's hand slowly goes limp, my own slips from his grasp, and he slips away. I slump down and put my head on his chest, tears gushing down my face. My emotions are running rampant, a mixture of anger, confusing, and sorrow. But other of questions. How am I going to get out of here? Will I be ok? Who will know I'm out here? My thoughts are soon broken by what sounds like a higher pitched cat yelping. A Jackal slowly creeps towards me. I stand up and grab my knife.

"Come on you stupid bird lets fight." I mumble, but the Jackal has other plans. It raises its elongated rifle, which looks about seven to ten inches longer then the Elite's energy sword. So the Carter family line ends here? I stand their frozen knowing that my death is soon. The Jackal looks down the scope and then… The Jackal's neck twists and breaks. A Spartan appears out of thin air, I have never seen a Spartan before, only pictures and I'm awestruck by the sheer size difference.

"Are you alright kid?" A deep masculine voice asks me and I shake my head. His armor is a dark forest green and it covers his entire body. There is no open skin anywhere. The helmet encases his head and….there is no visor, how can he see?

"Command this is Spartan twenty seven, I need a pelican for pickup…one boy and one casualty…understood twenty seven out." I walk over to Steven's body and get his dog tags and say my final goodbyes. I love you Steven Carter.


End file.
